Wings of A Dragon Feathers of An Angel
by Angel Nina
Summary: Nina and Ryu set out to bring peace back to the world but what happens when Nina is left with a choice. Ryu's fate is in her hands! Will Nina turn to the evil side to protect the one she loves?(Chapter 6 up)Read and Review please!
1. Blindness

Well here is another one of my stories. It's kind of weird at first, but it will get better. Just so you know this is a Breath of Fire1 Fic.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Breath of Fire.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Intro: This story takes place 2 months after the evil was defeated. Ryu went back to his hometown after a while Ryu decides to go visit Nina. They had to separate after the great evil was defeated; Ryu had to leave as he missed her so much. He never even expressed his felling towards her. He leaves his home and sets out for Winlan. This story starts when he enters Winlan.  
  
Ryu entered the bustling city of Winlan. He looked at all the people.  
  
"This place has changed so much since I last visited here," Ryu said to himself. He ran up to the castle, and saw Nina in front of the castle doors. It looked as if she was packed to go on a long journey. Ryu looked at Nina. She had tears coming down her cheek.  
  
"So long father," said Nina to herself. Then she closed her eyes and started running. Then she ran into Ryu. She then looked up to she who she ran into, it was Ryu.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Ryu with a look of concern.  
  
"I was going to leave Winlan and come look for you," said Nina. Then she started to cry, and buried her head in Ryu's chest. Ryu was surprised at her action but did nothing except give her comfort. Then Nina backed away wiping her tears.  
  
"That's why I came here to come see you again," said Ryu. Before she could say anything back the ground started to shake.  
  
"What's going on?" Nina asked. Then she fell to the ground.  
  
"We must flee," commanded Ryu. He grabbed Nina's hand then they ran out of Winlan. The shaking stopped, but he knew something else was going to happen.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Nina. Ryu didn't seem to listen.  
  
"We must Flee I fear the worst is yet to come," said Ryu as he grabbed Nina's hand and started running again. They ran into the cave by Winlan. Then they suddenly stopped. When Nina looked to see what Ryu was doing she noticed that he was still holding her hand. She blushed. Ryu gave her a strange look. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing really," said Nina.  
  
"It seems the quakes stopped," Ryu pointed out. Then some guy appeared and stood right in front of them.  
  
"You still live I guess I have to finish you off myself," aid the man as he charged towards Ryu. Ryu then unsheathed his Katana.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Ryu as he dodged the man's vertical slash.  
  
"I'm Michael, and I'm the leader of the Blue dragons," he said he jumped back. "You'll pay for defeating my brothers The Dark Dragons. Instead of charging after Ryu he charged after Nina. Nina at the moment was powerless to take him down.  
  
"EEEEEK," screamed Nina as she put up a barrier to protect herself. When Michael charged at Nina her barrier broke. Then an arrow came flying through the air, and hit Michael in his sword arm.  
  
"I'll be back," said Michael as he teleported away. Ryu sighed with relief. Then he looked at Nina who was crying. Ryu went up to her.  
  
"Getting into trouble again eh?" Asked a voice. Ryu then looked at the person who talked.  
  
"Bo," said Ryu with a sight of relief. Then Nina stopped crying and got up. Nina was happy to see Bo again, but yet she was sad.   
  
"Nina are you all right?" Asked Bo with a look of concern.  
  
"I'm fine really," said Nina. Then Ryu stared at her. She only smiled at him. Ryu blushed a little.  
  
"Sorry to break your happy time, but who was was that guy, and why was he attacking you?" Bo asked with a look of concern.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They told him the story of how Ryu just came to see Nina. Then they said how that triggered some kind of events. Bo had a confused look on his face. He knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Then they told him that Michael called his gang the Blue dragon's brothers of the Black Dragons. All this confused Bo.  
  
"I guess that means a new evil has arisen to once again destroy the Light Dragons, and possibly get revenge," said Bo. I hate having to fight again, but I see I have no choice. Bo got his Bow and put it on his back. Where are we headed now?"  
  
"Were not sure yet," Nina replied.  
  
"I think we should head to Auria and get help from Ross as we did save his daughter a ways back," Ryu suggested. They nodded in agreement. The only problem was Auria was pretty far away, and at the moment Nina couldn't concentrate on warping them there. They decided to go back to Winlan, and get supplies for their journey ahead. Nina decided to go to the castle and meet with her father, and tell him about her choice. She didn't know if her father would let her go, but she needed to go. Arriving at the castle she opened the doors and ran straight up to her fathers throne room.  
  
"Father," she called out. He was not at his throne like he usually was. Nina got worried, and decided to go to his room. She entered his room to see her father laying down resting. She got something to write with and some paper. She wrote a note saying that she would be leaving and to never forget her. She placed the note by his side and kissed him on the forehead. I'll be back someday." Then she left to find Ryu and Bo.  
  
"I can't believe it costs 10,000 for a damn poison bow," Bo yelled at the owner. Ryu laughed. Seeing Bo yell was always funny.  
  
"Just pay," said Ryu trying to hold his laughter. Then Bo gave the guy the money and left.  
  
"Stupid Bow," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Life is so hard on you isn't it Bo?" Ryu said laughing still. Bo turned towards Ryu with an angry look on his face. Ryu then stopped laughing to look at Bo's face.  
  
"Good boy" said Ryu backing away. He backed up into Nina. Ahhhh!" He yelled as he ran by Bo.  
  
"Ryu you're so stupid sometimes," said Nina s she walked up to them. It was Bo's turn to laugh now. Then they all laughed for a little bit.  
  
"Well since we got that out of us we better head for Auria," said Ryu as he got his stuff ready.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea," Bo said stretching. Just don't go sneaking off on me in the night."  
  
"Hey that's not funny," said Ryu with a little bit of anger in his voice. Nina giggled a little. Then they left Winlan. They talked and had a few more laughs till nightfall came upon the sky.  
  
"Isn't the setting sun so beautiful?" Asked Nina who was watching it set while Bo and Ryu set up camp. Then Ryu sat next to Nina to watch the sun set. Nina looked at Ryu.   
  
"He looks so cute when he is just sitting their letting his troubles wash away," said Nina looking at Ryu as he watched the sun set.  
  
"The two lovebirds are at it again," Bo sighed. He then went in his tent but before doing so told them "goodnight".   
  
"Well I'm going to sleep to Ryu;" Nina stretched then left to her tent. Ryu then went into his tent. He yawned then closed his eyes. He had the weirdest dream.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nina wait don't die I need you," said Ryu as Nina disappeared into the night. What is going on why did you leave me?"  
  
"She did not leave you Ryu you left her," said a voce that seemed to surround him.   
  
"What are you talking about answer me!" Ryu yelled at the voice.  
  
"You will find out soon Ryu," then the voice faded away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu woke up in tears. He got up and peeked into Nina's tent to see if she was till in there. He saw her sleeping there like a little angel. He sighed with relief. Then he went back to his tent and dozed off. Then morning came too soon. Ryu yawned and then exited his tent. Nina and Bo were up. Nina was collecting flowers. On the other hand bow was making breakfast.  
  
"When we leaving today?" Asked Ryu.  
  
"Around noon," replied Bo. Ryu smiled at him. Then Nina ran by Ryu picking up flowers. She was jumping and jogging all around. She seemed happy in the morning.   
  
"Ryu look what I got for you Flowers," Nina said as she gave them to Ryu. He smiled and then she hugged him. I'm glad you liked them. Then she let go and ran to get more.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was Chapter 1? I hope you liked it. Please review so I can write more knowing you want to read on! R&R! 


	2. Power

"We really should get going now," said Bo. Ryu shook his head in agreement. Nina was getting packed up. Hurry Nina we don't have all day!"  
  
"Hold on I'm almost ready," she yelled back at Bo. Bo sighed. She came out a few minutes later. She had a small bag, but it was cramped with stuff.   
  
"That's a lot of stuff for one little bag you know," Bo told her.  
  
"You should get rid of some of that stuff or if your in danger running won't be as easy," Ryu added. Nina then put down her bag. She opened it and started to throw stuff out of it. Then something she threw hit Ryu. Nina turned to see what hit him. Then she started to laugh hard.  
  
"Ryu on your face," Bo managed to say. Ryu put his hand on his face then looked at it. Some weird kind of substance was on his hand and face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryu my um makeup stuff must of opened when it hit you," she said as she blushed a little. He sighed. Um maybe you should go to the nearby lake and uh go clean yourself me and Bo can wait a little longer." Ryu then looked at Bo. He nodded.  
  
Then Bo started to laugh uncontrollably. "Sorry it was just so funny." Then he left to the lake. Ryu wasn't very sure on where the lake was exactly but he was sure he would find it. After a few minutes of walking Ryu reached a small lake. The sun was shinning off it which made it look exceptionally pretty. He took his cloths off and jumped in.  
  
"I really needed this," he said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope no monster comes to attack Ryu," Nina said worriedly. She looked the way he was walking. She only wished that she could do something to help him.   
  
"Nina look out!" yelled Bo as an arrow came flying towards her. Her wings opened up and she flew out of the way just in time to miss the arrow. Then Nina set foot back to the ground. She was scared and frightened. She wanted to close her eyes and hope that someone would help. No one came though.  
  
"Bo is it over?" she asked not looking back. Bo? Nina turned around and saw that he was on the ground unconscious. Whatever that was it must of done this to Bo." Wait Ryu he is in danger. She grabbed Bo and put him in a tent. I'll be back but first I must find Ryu. Nina ran through the bushes that were scratching her arms and legs up. She didn't care all she wanted to do was warn Ryu. Then she appeared in an opening with a lake. Ryu!"  
  
"Nina what are...what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Something is after us it got Bo and I fear it wants to kill all of us," Nina blurted out. She started to cry. Not being able to hold her tears back any longer. Ryu got up and put his cloths on.  
  
"Nina it's ok I'm here I'll protect you," said Ryu walking up to her. Nina removed her hands from her face to look at Ryu. She ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. Nina."  
  
"Oh so romantic," said a voice. Ryu then let go of Nina. He looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Come out and show yourself," he yelled out. Then a figure jumped out of the forest trees and came charging at Ryu. He moved out of the way of her attack. Nina was right behind the one that attacked Ryu. Then she started to back away.  
  
"So your Nina," said the feminine women that stood in front of Nina. Ryu ran up to attack her, but he got frozen in place. Finally I found you Nina."  
  
"Who are you what do you what with me," she asked with a shaking voice.  
  
"Your power," she told. You know your power alone can destroy any dragon let alone an army of them." Don't try and hide it."  
  
"What power I have no powers I am not special in any way," Nina shot back at her. She started to back away. I don't know what you are talking about!" She ran over to Ryu. He couldn't move but his mouth still could.  
  
"Nina power to destroy dragons you have it but...," his voice faded away.  
  
"Ryu I don't know what she is talking about please believe me," Nina pleaded. Ryu still had an unsure look on his face. Then he remembered all those times they helped each other out in their other journey. His face then turned to a slight smile.  
  
"I believe you...," then he couldn't talk anymore. It seemed he was like a statue.  
  
"So touching, but I Iris will use your power to concur the world." Nina looked horrified. Then Iris came up to her. Come on let's go." Iris then grabbed her arm and started to pull it as she walked away.  
  
"Let go of me!" Nina yelled as a white light surrounded Iris. Her body seemed to be bruised up and damaged well. She got up despite her injuries.  
  
"Some day I will get you and you will work for me," Iris said as she disappeared into the forest. Then Nina walked up to Ryu and cased Heal on him. She was just happy Ryu didn't see that power she just used on Iris. Then she thought about how it would affect her friends if she stayed with them.  
  
"Nina are you alright?" he asked walking up to her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, but can I be alone for a bit?" she asked walking away. He shook his head.  
  
As Ryu walked back to camp all he could think about was what Iris said. "She has the power to defeat an army of dragons." He didn't want Nina to leave because of this power she had no clue she had. Now Ryu needed to help her even more than ever.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina just sat at the edge of the small lake. Her feet were in the cold water. At this moment she was scared to be herself. So many things were racing through her mind at once. Iris telling her she had the power to destroy dragon's. She was scared that she might kill Ryu with her power. She thought she must of used a small sample of her real power.  
  
"Maybe I should just run away now so I don't hurt anyone," Nina said aloud.  
  
"Why?" said Ryu as he walked up to her. She was surprised to see Ryu but also very happy.  
  
"I don't want to take a chance at killing you like I almost did Iris," she said with a sad voice.  
  
"Nina I'll help you try to control this power, I once had the same problem with me and my Dragon form, but now I can control you will be able to too," Ryu said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"I'll give it a try but if I hurt you I will leave," she said as she got up. Then they left.  
  
* * *  
  
Bo was up waiting for the two lovebirds to come back. When they arrived he said "Hi lovebirds."  
  
"Same old Bo," said Ryu as he picked up his bag. Nina got hers too. Then they left to Auria.  
  
"Feeling better now?" Nina asked Bo. He shook his head in a yes motion. She wasn't sure if she should tell Bo or not about what happened. She had no clue what to tell him, period. Then he opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"I'm going to have to split up with you guys," he said. I have some things to do, but I'm sure I'll see you again. Watch over Nina good." Ryu and Nina waved goodbye as he left them.  
  
"Ryu I was thinking that maybe after we set up camp that you could uh help me with my power?" asked Nina.  
  
"Anytime," he said with a smile. They didn't seem to talk much. It seemed that they were rather quiet. Then they approached a clearing. They saw a man training it looked like and a girl watching him. As Ryu and Nina stepped forward they stopped and looked at them. The women walked up to them with the man following close behind.  
  
"Hello travelers I'm Gabriel and this is my companion Soran, but don't be fooled by his tough guy act."  
  
"Gabriel stop making so many friends," Soran whined.  
  
"I travel with him because i was sent to by my master," Gabriel told them.  
  
"She's a dumbass for listening to my father to," Soran told her. Ryu and Nina just watched them fight. Nina giggled once in a while at their nonsense.  
  
"I'm Ryu and this Windian girl behind me is Nina," Ryu told them. "You might know her as Princess Nina though."  
  
"Great another bastard princess," Soran whined again.  
  
"Calling me a bastard princess is one thing, but not her!" Gabriel yelled at him.  
  
"Ok whatever."  
  
"I'm also a princess I ran away from home and found him" she explained," now he travels with me but he does use to many swear words.  
  
"Cool so your a princess and from where?" Nina asked with excitement.  
  
"She is the princess from hell," Soran told her. Gabriel gave him a mean look.  
  
"I am not I am the princess of the Camlin," she said in his face. Then she turned to Ryu and Nina. It is a place known by little people." Many races live their but the most common type is foxes as you know them as the Woren.  
  
"Wow that is pretty amazing," Nina said with excitement in her voice. Um where are you two headed anyway?"  
  
"Back to her shity place in Camlin," he said with anger.  
  
"He just doesn't want to come back or else...," she stopped mid sentence. Oh I'll tell you later, but where are you guys headed?"  
  
"We are headed to Auria," Ryu told them. I'm from Drogen."  
  
"Oh so your one of those dragons," Soran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," Ryu shot back.  
  
"He got you good," Gabriel told him.   
  
"Piss off me already." Then they all laughed at that comment. He just stood their mumbling under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope that chapter helped you understand the story line a little better. The story is going to get really good next chapter. I'll update soon! Read and Review!! 


	3. Secret

"I was wondering if Ryu and me could travel with you?" Nina asked Gabriel. She only smiled.  
  
"Sure why not we could use more company anyway," she replied smiling at Soran.  
  
"Would you stop inviting all these people to join you dumbass princess," he yelled at her. Gabriel seemed to ignore him. Then Ryu walked up to Gabriel. She was packing up her stuff.  
  
"Do you and um Soran have any relation?" He asked with a concerned look. She was surprised at the question, but was ready to answer anyway.  
  
"Well yes we do he thinks if he calls me all these names he can get out of marring me," she replied back. My father says I should marry him as he could teach me a thing or two about fighting. The only thing I think he'll teach me is how to be as bad as him"  
  
"Shut up already you..." Nina put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Stop swearing already," she told him. Nina gave him a glare then went back to packing up. Be good now!"  
  
"She got you so bad," Ryu told him. Soran seemed pissed off now.  
  
"Everyone we are leaving in five so pack up, and that goes for you to Soran," Gabriel glared at him while saying that. He just mumbled under his breath. Then they all got packed up to go.  
  
"These people seem really nice don't you think so Ryu?" She asked as she put some cloths in her bag.  
  
"Yeah they are, but I feel bad for Gabriel, as she has to marry him," he said laughing.   
  
* * *   
  
"Hey Gabby that girl is she the one?" He asked Gabriel.  
  
"I think so, but we have to see her power in action," she replied. Oh and my name is Gabriel not Gabby! Then they went outside their tent to see that Nina and Ryu were ready. She motioned for them to follow her. Ok, we are going to stop at a small village to get info on some things;" we should reach the village around tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok," Nina replied back. Ryu on the other hand just yawned.  
  
"Is the dumb dragon getting tired already?" He asked. Then Nina came up to Soran. Her face was one of anger and happiness.   
  
"Stop picking on him already," said Nina as she slapped him on the back. It didn't seem to faze him. Nina just smiled and walked up to Gabriel who was in the front of their little group.  
  
"So Nina how long have you and Ryu been traveling together," she asked.  
  
"Not long really," she replied back. Then Gabriel moved her gaze away from Nina and right in front of her.  
  
"Did anything weird happen before we met you?" She asked hoping to get an answer. Nina sighed. She looked at Ryu then back at Gabriel.  
  
"Well yes something very weird did happen," she replied back hoping she didn't have to say anymore. Then she turned around and looked at Ryu then Soran. They were fighting for some unknown reason. I'll tell you another time maybe when we set up camp or something, I'm still trying to get over it." Nina then walked to the back of the group. She listened to Ryu and Soran fight.  
  
"I could beat your ass in a match any day little dragon," he told Ryu.  
  
"Bring it on!" He shouted back.  
  
"Soran get over here I need to talk to you about something," Gabriel called to him. He walked over to her with his arms crossed. Nina, She is the one I can tell but I won't be sure until later tonight so keep an eye open got it?"  
  
"Sure now piss off I have some things to settle with that ass of a dragon," he yelled at her.  
  
"Don't get him to mad or you'll have to fight his true form which might be a match for you," she told him.  
  
"Like I said before piss of you hell princess," he said walking back a ways. He listened in on Nina and Ryu's conversation.  
  
"I fear it might be harder to train with all of them around," said Nina.  
  
"We can try our best to keep it a secret," he replied back to her. She nodded.  
  
"My power is something to powerful for me to control, but I believe with your help I can control it," she said to him. I think we should tell them maybe they could help us?" Ryu gave her a strange look. I'm sure they will!"  
  
"If you think so I do too." Then Soran stopped listening.  
  
"Hey Gabby I think I learned something," Soran said running up to her. It's about Nina. Her eyes widened. I learned only a little, but it's better than nothing." Nina she has a hard time controlling some kind of power she has, and Ryu is going to help her. "I didn't figure out what kind of power though."  
  
"Well learn more tonight, and you were actually useful for once," Gabriel told him.  
  
"I helped so lay off me for a bit." She laughed.  
  
* * *   
  
They reached a clearing in the forest. A lake was right by where they set up camp. The moon's reflection off the lake was most beautiful. Nina was sitting by the lake's edge thinking. Then Gabriel came up to her, and sat down next to her. Nina knew what she wanted and was ready to tell them too. If she was to travel with them they had the right to know, especially if anything went wrong. Then Soran and Ryu also went to sit by them.  
  
"Gabriel, Soran I have something to tell you," said Nina. Earlier today before I met you guys we had an encounter with Iris. She wanted me for my powers. I had no clue I had any powers at all, but then she wanted me to come with her. I used some sort of power that was new to me, and she said I was able with this power to destroy an army of dragons. If you see anything weird ever happen to me please run away or you might die from me. I still don't understand my power yet and I don't want to kill any one. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Go to bed now I think you had a long day," suggested Gabriel. Nina got up and went to her tent.  
  
"Man that damn princess is powerful then," said Soran. Ryu then got up and went to his tent.   
  
"She is the one," said Gabriel. She gets the choice to help or destroy the world."  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if she killed that pain in the ass dragon that she follows around." I really hope she kills you I sure don't want to marry the princess of hell."  
  
"Stop calling me the princess of hell I really didn't want to marry you at first either, but now..," she trailed off. I'm going to bed.  
  
"Hmm.,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina, Nina, Nina..." a voice called to her.  
  
"Who are you what do you want," she asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"You can't stay with them forever."  
  
"Who are you what are you?"  
  
"One day you will have to leave them."   
  
* * *   
  
Nina woke. She looked around her heart beating fast. The only thing she saw was her bag of stuff. She looked at her hands shaking.   
  
"That dream was it a warning or something?" She asked herself. Then she went outside. Gabriel and Ryu were talking to each other, and Soran was lying against a tree. She decided to keep the dream to herself. Telling them would worry them too much. Then she noticed Soran looking at her. She turned away and walked to Ryu. Gabriel then went over to Soran.  
  
"Nina Gabriel said that we should be to the village by lunchtime," he told her. Then we can finally get a good night sleep. Nina smiled at him.  
  
"Do you know how far away the town where Gabriel lives is?"  
  
"That is not for a very long time," he replied. You have to go way past Auria to get there. From Auria I'd say about a week or less."  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we stopping at that village because of that old geezer who knows all?" Soran asked.  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about," she replied back. We are going there to meet my old friend that can help us and tell us more about Nina." If she really is the one my friend can tell us a lot more."  
  
"Oh great another one of your dumbass friends" says Soran.  
  
"You got it all wrong she's the one that is going to kick your ass," she said with a grin. Soran just started to laugh really hard. Boy's."   
  
"Miss Gabriel we are ready to go" said Nina.  
  
"You could learn from her Soran," Gabriel told him.  
  
"Piss of Princess of hell," he replied back.   
  
"We are ready to leave," Ryu told them. Then they all left for the village.  
  
"Is something troubling you Nina?" Gabriel asked her.  
  
"No it's nothing really," she replied back. Then Ryu stopped everyone from moving. Soran and Ryu could tell someone was after them, and were drawing ever closer to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was shorter than usual but I will have my other chapters longer. I hope you like it so far if you have any questions regarding any of my stories e-mail me at Jenna976@aol.com! Review please! 


	4. Neverending

"Ryu what is it?" Nina asked him.  
  
"Something is coming," is all he told her. Ryu looked around. Turning his head each time he heard some kind of noise. Nina gave him a confused look. All she saw was trees surrounding them a few bushes here and there. Also a lake was n the distance.  
  
"Show your self!" Soran commanded. Then he heard some noise from the tree in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?" Gabriel asked them. No answer. Then Nina looked up and saw a shadowy figure jump at her. It came right down on her and grabbed her shirt. The shadowy figure held her up by the neck. Nina was gasping for air.  
  
"Ha you were easier to get than I thought," said the man with a grin. Then he started laughing hard. Everyone had an angry face looking at this man that held Nina up by her neck. Ryu's face was mad with anger.  
  
"Let her go!" He commanded. Nina turned her eyes towards Ryu. His face was full of hatred to the man that stood in front of him. The man put a tighter grasp on Nina. She could barely breath. It seemed he was going to choke her to death. Then he loosened his grip enough so that she could breath.  
  
"I wish I could kill this fragile Windian girl, but my master says to keep her alive," the man said. "She must be pretty important if my master wants her." His eyes turned to the frightened Nina.  
  
"DeCabra No Los Cuardso!" Gabriel called out these words. A dark light started to cover the man up. All he could do was laugh.  
  
"This beginners spell will never stop me," he said as the dark light disappeared from his body. "I must be on my way now, or master Iris will be furious with me." Soran watched Ryu, as he became enraged in anger. Nina looked at him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Ryu please don't transform you could hurt someone, or maybe even..." the thought of thinking about it made her want to cry. She knew what she had to do. "I must use my power for good, and nothing else." She moved her hand in front of the man's face. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Then a blinding white light surrounded the man. He dropped Nina to the ground making her loose her concentration.  
  
"Are you some kind of freak?" Asked the man as he backed away. Then Ryu ran in front of Nina with his sword out in front of him. His face turned to a grin. "I'm leaving you freaks to your business." Then he jumped up high into the air and disappeared. Ryu then turned to Soran who was lying against a tree.  
  
"Why did you just sit there?" Ryu asked him.  
  
"What was there to do?" He asked back with a less serious voice than Ryu. He shot a glare at him.  
  
"Stop the fighting you two can't you see that Nina is blanked out?" Gabriel asked them. They both turned to Nina. Her arms were crossed and a scared face was plagued her.  
  
"I'm a freak?" Nina kept asking herself over and over again. Her face seemed to get sadder and sadder as she thought about it. "Do they really care about me?" She kept asking herself tons of questions. Everyone just watched her. She did nothing not even move. Ryu then decided to go up to her. "Do they think I'm a freak?" Then she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Ryu coming to her. "I can't let him see me like."  
  
"Nina what's the matter?" He asked her. Then she stood up and looked Ryu straight in the eye.  
  
"You don't deserve to like me, a freak," she said to herself. She got up and started running into the forest. Passing up tress and bushes on the way. The trees and thorns of the bushes she passed up scratched her. She didn't care all she wanted to do was get away from everyone. Ten she stopped running when she saw a lake. Trees surrounded it. The trees made the reflection in the lake look amazingly beautiful.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina?" Ryu asked himself.  
  
"Don't get so damn emotional she'll be fine," Soran assured him. For once his words were comforting to Ryu. Gabriel smiled at him. "What are you looking at princess?" Soran's voice was high pitched.  
  
"You didn't swear at me for once," Gabriel said with a smile on her pale face. "I can't believe he didn't swear it must be a miracle." Her expression on her face turned to a bigger smile thinking of it.  
  
"Your botherin me with all that smiling," he said giving her a strange look.  
  
"Well I think the god's gave a miracle to us all," she said as a smile stared to form on Soran's face. Ryu just watched the two.  
  
"I guess miracles can happen if Soran actually smiled," he said out loud.  
  
"I herd that dragon!"  
  
"He's back to normal again," Gabriel sighed. Soran gave her a mean yet happy look.  
  
"Piss of," he said as he walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina looked at the lake. The small breeze made the water move but only a little. This soothed Nina's soul. It reminded her of her travels with Ryu when they were trying to destroy Zog. They often rested by a lake, and it always calmed her. She looked at the scenery around her. When she was traveling with everyone she often looked at the scenery to calm herself down. Everyone did it seemed. Then she heard a sound coming from the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked with a trembling voice. Then a girl popped out of the bushes. She had dark blue hair, and when she smiled she had a little fang. Nina looked at her with a surprised face. She walked up to Nina and then sat down by her. She looked at Nina as if she were examining her.  
  
"He like you a girl with wings," she said looking at her wings. She touched one of Nina's wings. She pulled her hand away from her wings. "So fragile."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nina asked her. The mysterious blue haired girl stared at her  
  
"Ryu," she said without hesitation. "I'm Layla from Drogen."  
  
"Are you related to Ryu in some way?" Nina asked with a look of concern. Layla stood up brushed herself off, and walked closer to the lake.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend," she spat out. Nina's eyes widened. She never knew Ryu had a girlfriend. He never mentioned her once when they were traveling. She shook her head in confusement. Layla looked down at her.  
  
"I left the comforts of Drogen to see what the world was like," she started to say. "Since Ryu had left on a journey I had no life without him. For months I waited for his return, but he never came back. I decided to go look for him on my own. I never found him. When I was in the city of Tantar one-day I saw a giant stone robot coming near the town, and got scared. When it blasted the town people heard of this in Drogen, and thought me as a goner. Ryu got word of this I assume, and...  
  
"What, go on," she told her.  
  
"He must have decided to find someone else, but I was alive." I survived, but only by a hair. A nice doctor I met took care of me, and then I journey out again to find him. When I finally came across him he was protecting you against this man that wanted you dead. It hurt me to see, but I knew that he forgot about me and found someone else. Then I waited for the right time to talk to you alone."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you is their anything I can do to help?" Nina asked.  
  
"Stay away from Ryu!" She yelled at her. Then ran away. Nina's eyes started to water.  
  
"Stay away from Ryu I can't just..." she stopped. She is right I just took Ryu away from her." She got up and started to walk towards where they were staying. "I wonder if she is headed there?" Then she started to run back. "I can't loose you not now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope Nina is ok she has been gone a while now," said Ryu as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.  
  
"She'll be fine I'm sure she is on her way back right now," Gabriel said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I think that Iris girl took her," Soran said.  
  
"Keep your big trap shut!" She snapped at him.  
  
"It's ok I'm sure she just needs time to think," Ryu joined in. Gabriel just smiled at him.  
  
"You freak me out when you smile like that you hell princess," he said with a grin.  
  
"Well you scare me when you smile, and that is something new for you," she commented back at him.  
  
"At least I ant no princess from hell so piss of!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Well sorry, but you have to marry this princess from hell," she fought back with a giggle. Ryu just laughed at them fighting. "You seem to enjoy this don't you Ryu?"  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Don't side with her dragon."  
  
* * *  
  
Nina started running through the forest now.   
  
"I have to get back before Layla does or else," she said to herself. "I just don't want to think of what might happen to Ryu's friendship and me." She raced through the trees that scraped her arms and legs. She was bleeding all over from some of the scratches. When she finally got back she saw everyone fighting their same little nonsence fights. As she came up to everyone they all gave her a strange look. Nina looked at herself, and noticed she was scraped up pretty bad.  
  
"Nina what happened to you?" Ryu asked her.  
  
"Nina something must have happened tell us," Gabriel pleaded.  
  
"I bet it was Iris," Soran spat out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I took your guys advice, and fixed it up a bit! I hope you like it more than before. Review please! 


	5. Legend

"No it wasn't Iris it was...," she didn't finish her sentence. "I can't tell him or else...I just can't." She kept fighting with her mind. She wanted to tell Ryu as she didn't want to keep a secret from him, but if she told her friendship with Ryu could be broken. She shook the thoughts out of her mind. "I have something to tell you Ryu."  
  
"What?" he asked with a concerned face.  
  
"When I left and was all alone a girl named Layla came up to me," she said. She said," I'm Ryu's girlfriend." Once Nina said those words she knew that he would go back to her.  
  
"Layla I don't know anyone named Layla," he said with a confused voice. Nina gave him a strange look.  
  
"She said that...," she couldn't say those words. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her wings opened and then she took flight. Although she couldn't fly very fast or high she still tried.  
  
"That encounter must of played with her mind," pointed out Gabriel  
  
".She'll get over it," said Soran walking over to a tree filled with apples. He picked one off sat down then started to eat it.  
  
"Nina come here!" Ryu yelled to her.  
  
Then Gabriel started to cast a spell. It brought Nina to ground level. "Tell us your problems we can help you," Gabriel told her. She took her gaze away from Nina.  
  
"I will tell you when I feel I'm ready," she replied back. She nodded.  
  
"Ok everyone let's get going, the next town should be right above this hill," Gabriel told them. They all nodded. They started to walk towards the hill. Their was complete silence. When walking many trees flooded their way. They jumped over a few fallen trees, and then came upon the top of the hill. Looking down they saw a village that seemed pretty wealthy. Ryu looked over at Nina. Her eyes were wide open looking at this peaceful village. He could only smile as it was once in a lifetime he saw her smile. Then she glanced over at him for a second then turned back away to look at the scenery.  
  
"Ok we looked at the village enough can we please go now?" Soran asked impatiently. Then Nina started to giggle. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing in particular," she replied back.  
  
"Come on let's go," said Ryu running down the hill and towards the village.  
  
"Hey wait for me," Nina yelled to him. Gabriel and Soran followed behind them. As they approached the village people were scurrying about doing normal things. Nina looked around in amusement. It seems they got here at the time of a festival.  
  
"Oh great a bunch of happy little kids," said Soran.  
  
"Lighten up a bit and enjoy life," Gabriel told him.  
  
"It's kind of hard with you in my life," he protested.  
  
"I think you two should go in that," said Ryu pointing to a sign that says Test your Love.  
  
"Test my love with who," he spat out at Ryu. Then he looked at Gabriel. "I'm not I will not do it."  
  
"Fine then me and Ryu will," she said with a smile on her face. She grabbed his arm and started to walk towards the place. Many kids were playing with balloons or having fun going on rides. Nina's face was one of happiness even though she met Layla. That all seemed to be in the past now. She knew she would have to face the facts, but she only hoped it wasn't anytime soon. They walked up to the stand for Test Your Love.  
  
"I'm not doing this Nina," said Ryu. He looked at her and saw her face turn into a frown. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you." Then she smiled and went to the man behind the table. The man behind the table was skinny and had a tail which meant he was a Woren.  
  
"I'm sorry little missy, but we are closed for the day," he said. She sighed then walked off with Ryu back to the others. Looking around Nina saw Soran and Gabriel at some stand. They decided to go up to them.  
  
"What are you guys playing?" Nina asked them.  
  
"Were playing some weird game called Pin The Tail On The Donkey," she replied back. They gave her a strange look.  
  
"It was her idea," Soran told them.  
  
"No you were the one who wanted to in the first place," she yelled back at him playfully.  
  
"Damn princess," he said out loud. It was getting around noon, and they decided to go stop at a store and get something to eat.  
  
"I'm so glad we came here today otherwise we might not have been able to participate in the carnival," Nina told them. They all smiled at her except Soran who was glaring at some guy sitting in another seat.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to you all, but me and Nina have to visit someone after lunch," Gabriel told them.  
  
"We are?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it's very important that we go alone." She nodded her head. Then they finished lunch. Nina and Gabriel left to visit this mysterious person while Soran and Ryu stayed at the inn.  
  
* * *  
  
They approached a house on the other side of the village. It was painted black and had some sort of seals on the door. Gabriel reached out and turned the knob. Nina entered first then she followed behind her. The room was dark except for the only light that shone through which was the sun. Nina ;looked around it was dusty and very few chairs. Walking farther into the house with Gabriel close behind her. After walking a little they saw a table with a candle on it. A lady was sitting at the table as if she knew they were coming.  
  
"Sit down," the lady told them. Nina pulled out a chair brushed off the dust and sat down. Gabriel sat next to her. The lady in front of her had purple hair and black cloths on. She just stared at her. Her yes tightening.  
  
"So Gabriel who have you brought t me this time?" she asked looking at Nina.  
  
"She is the princess of Winlan, but we met her traveling with Ryu of the dragon clan," she told her.  
  
"We?" she asked kind of confused.  
  
"Me and Soran," she said back. "I think Nina is the one in the old legend. The one in Winlan, how the tablet says One will have the power to destroy and army of dragons, or even the whole world. It also says that by helping this chosen one his/her powers can be used for good, but if she goes to the dark side life we know it will fade away."  
  
"Yes I have herd of that story, and you think she is the one?" she said examining Nina. She sat still not moving an inch. She was confused about what Gabriel had said. She never thought herself special let alone someone chosen. She is the one."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Nina shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story," said the women. Long ago when Tyr the Goddess was alive many people were killed cause of the war that she so called held. During the war Winlan stayed out of all the fighting. Till one day when Tyr called for her army to attack every kingdom. When Winlan was being attacked someone in Winlan had fought with greater power than any of the forces Tyr sent at him/her as we still don't know today is it was a girl or boy anyway that person fought Tyr and then she fled attacking Winlan. To this day we still don't know why Tyr didn't finish him/her off, but we do know that the person died soon after. That's also why you have so little winged Windian's today."  
  
"You think I'm the person in the legend?" she asked.  
  
"We don't think we know," said the women again. I can see it in your eyes, your no normal being."  
  
"I was right then," said Gabriel.  
  
"Yes, but you must leave now and come back after a while I would like to see you all again soon." I must rest now." With that said she got up from her chair and went deeper into the dark house till you could see her no more.  
  
"Come on Nina we better go to the inn I bet they are wondering where we are," Gabriel told her. Then they exited the house, and walked to the inn. No one talked on the way their.  
  
"Do I really have that much power?" she asked herself. I can't have that much power I'm only human. She looked at her two hands then turned around and looked at her wings. "Even if I am that person I will not harm anyone." Gabriel looked at Nina as she was crying. Then Nina noticed she was crying and wiped a tear away.  
  
"Don't worry so much," she said to Nina as she opened the door to the inn. They walked up one flight of stairs and opened a door to their room. Ryu and Soran were fighting again.  
  
"I can beat your ass any day Dragon boy," Soran yelled at him.  
  
"Shut up dumbass," he fought back. Then Ryu saw Nina and Gabriel in the door way. Nina's expression on her face looked like a sad one. When she looked at Ryu her sad face turned to a smile.  
  
"How did it go hell princess?" he asked.  
  
"It went fine," she said back throwing herself on the couch.  
  
"Nina, are you ok?' he asked her. She nodded a yes then sat down next to Gabriel on the couch. Ryu decided to sit down too.  
  
"I'm not sitting next to Mr. Ass here," he complained.  
  
"Watch your manners and sit!" she yelled at him. Soran just swear under his breath. "I herd that. I suggest you keep your trap shut."  
  
"When did you become the boss of me?" he asked back.  
  
"I always have been!" They fought for a while then finally calmed down. Nina and Ryu were still laughing at them as now they weren't going to talk to each other. Knowing them It wouldn't last very long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me-How was it?  
  
Ed, The Master Tactian-That wasn't too bad.  
  
Elli-It was amazing.  
  
Yunie-Shut up already!  
  
Ed, The Master Tactian-I miss Kagome!  
  
Me-Review please! 


	6. Learning

Everyone was asleep now. Nina was out side on the balcony looking up at all the stars. It was peaceful at this time of night. She looked out and saw nothing but houses and trees. She herd a couple adults talking, but that's about it. She looked straight out into the dark blue sky.  
  
"It's so peaceful at night," she said looking around. Nina was the only one up. Then she remembered Layla and what she said. "Why can't these thoughts leave my mind?" she asked herself. Never have she felt so scared or anything like that. She had more friends now that she was outside the castle. Still she was very lonely inside. "If only I could control my powers if only I could help them in battle, but I can't I'm useless to them. Maybe I should just go home even though I don't know the way. I don't want to put them in any more danger. Iris said I have power like no other and that women Gabriel knows told me the same thing."  
  
Nina looked out looking over the trees over houses. She seemed so calm, but really she was scared hoping that nothing would happen. She was glad that she met Ryu and glad that he came to see her again, but she didn't want to have to fight nor want to know about some power she never knew she had. She spread out her wings and took flight. She then descended to the ground after she got far away from the inn. "I guess I'll just take a walk."  
  
* * *  
  
"You still haven't captured her!" yelled Iris at her weak companion.  
  
"But master how can I she is learning to use her powers more every day, and she almost killed me last time I tried to capture her," he whined back.  
  
"Leave my sight you pitiful fool," she commanded. Then he left swearing under his breath. "Nira come here my faithful servant." Then a tall girl appeared before Iris. Her eyes were shown that she had no emotion, but smiled on her own will.  
  
"Yes master Iris what can I do for you?" Nira asked.  
  
"I have an idea that will surely get Nina to our side, but I need your help," she told her. Right now Nina is confused and never wanted to know about her power. If we can persuade her to join us we will be unbeatable."  
  
"How do plan on getting this to work Milord?" Nira asked her.  
  
"It's very simple." All we have to do is talk to Nina when no one is around. Tell her some lies about how we want to help the world or something. I'm sure you can do this simple task for me."  
  
"Yes I can, but one more question shall I harm her if she does not come with us?"  
  
"If she refuses knock her out and then take her to me," Iris said as she got up from her seat. Nira I know you can do this as you never failed me before. I only warn you though Nina is very powerful and can destroy you with out wanting too. I'm sure you'll come back victorious though."  
  
"I always do don't I," Nira said as she walked away in the shadows.  
  
"You always do so don't let me down this time." Nira walked down a long hall. It was dark and no one was making a sound. Nira passed up a few people working. It didn't surprise her though.  
  
"So Nira Iris gave you work again I see," said a man that started to walk up to her.  
  
"Yes Justin, this time I have to seek out a girl and capture with or with out force."  
  
"Nice job she gives you," he replied back. Nira then walked ahead ignoring Justin. "How come your ignoring me this time Nira the assassin?" She stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"I have a job to do so I must go for now," she said as she kept walking. Then she reached the exit of the building. "Time to work."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's getting late maybe I should go back," Nina told herself. Then a faint breeze brushed her against her hair. She moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and started to walk back to the inn. It was late out and very cold. She shivered a little. Nina wanted to open her wings and fly back, but it was to cold and she cold barely open up her wings. She saw bench and decided to sit down. It was cold out and a little windy so she needed a brake. "I better rest here for a while." A few minutes after that was said she fell asleep all huddled up in a ball.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh what?" Nina asked out loud as the bright sun hit her eyes. "It's morning already I must of dozed off. I better get back to the others and quick." She got up from the bench covering her eyes. As she was about to take flight she saw a women stand behind her. Looking at her gave Nina the chills.  
  
"Are you Nina?' the women asked her. She backed away from her.  
  
"Who are you?" Nina asked her.  
  
"I'm here to help you solve your problems," she said. "I'm Nira and I know of your problems and would like to help you."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about," Nina lied. She backed away from Nira and her gaze. "Your cloths that marking on your arm, your one of Iris's assassins.  
  
"Your smarter than Iris made you out to be," said Nira pulling back her hair. "I guess you know what I want so I'm not going to bother asking. Now will you come with me or do I have to take you with force?"  
  
"I'm not going with you and I never will!" Nina yelled at her.  
  
"You can't stay with Ryu and the others forever sooner or later you will have to come to our side, or you'll just kill your friends."  
  
Then it hit Nina. She remembered that dream she had a while back. The voice said "Sooner or later you will have to leave them." She shook her head and focused on Nira. "Was she right, will I have to turn evil to protect them?" she asked herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryu got up from his bed and stretched a bit. He walked out of his room, but only to see Soran and Gabriel with worried faces.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ryu asked them.  
  
"It's Nina she is gone and were not sure where she is," Gabriel replied.  
  
"I think she might of left in the night, and we decided to go look for in town," Soran told the worried Ryu. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok let's go get Nina," Ryu said worriedly. They left the inn and started to walk outside. They looked around but saw no one with wings. Only normal people doing what they always did. Ryu looked moving his head swiftly in every direction. He looked for Nina, but say no trace of her. He closed his eyes and thought till Soran shook him.  
  
"It's Nina!" Soran yelled. He was pointing in the distance. Ryu saw her backing away from some girl. Her wings were moving, but barely. Ryu knew that the girl was not a friend but a mortal enemy.  
  
"Nina get away from her!" Gabriel yelled to her. She turned around to see who called her name.  
  
"Guys it's you, but you came," she said surprised. She bit her bottom lip and turned back to Nira who was getting ready to attack. The confidence inside Nina grew. "Nira you can't beat me I'm not going to run away I will fight using the power I have. I'm not going to use my powers for evil I will use them for good till I die."  
  
"This must be the power Iris was talking about," Nira said as she readied her dagger.  
  
"Nina...," Gabriel said as she watched her. "She is finally realizing her powers and can use them, but let's see how well she can control them."  
  
"Nina," said Ryu as he watched her. A White light was surrounding her hands, and it looked as if she was ready to use her power. He bit his upper lip and watched Nina.  
  
"Do you think she can pull this off?" Soran asked seeming more serious than usual.  
  
"She might be able to, but her opponent looks very strong and not worried at all," she replied back. "Only time will tell." Nina then felt weird. She shook her head and tried to focus, but she couldn't. The world around her was spinning. Then she knew what was happening, she was going to faint.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Nina before she blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ow! My head," said Nina as she rubbed her head. She looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Felling better?" asked Ryu as he went and sat next to her on the couch. She sat up and smiled at him. She wanted to answer, but first she had one question to ask him.  
  
"Ryu what happened to Nira?" she asked. He had a surprised face, but that turned to a happy one.  
  
"We fended her off till she left," he told her. She wouldn't give up the fight and then we surrounded her. Somehow she escaped and then we brought you back here. Soran did a lot of fighting to. It scared us all but he seems more like a normal person now. I think it's because if that talk Gabriel and him had."  
  
"Wow that's interesting I never would of guessed," she smiled back.  
  
"Are you sure your up to the task Soran?" Gabriel asked him.  
  
"I'm only getting water what's so damn hard about that?" he asked. She smiled a bit.  
  
"Nina Ryu were leaving now so let's go," she told them.  
  
"Why now?" asked Ryu.  
  
"I've decided that it would be best to leave now before that Nira girl comes back, and anyway I want to go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we headed now?" Nina asked Gabriel. They were out of the village now.  
  
"Oh I'm not so sure yet, but Auria is not to far away," she told them. Nina's face turned to a sad one.  
  
"I don't want to...," she didn't finish. Come on let's get going. Then they walked off. 


End file.
